


First

by thedevilchicken



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: Vaako thinks Riddick has challenged his position. That's not exactly true.





	First

"Do you even know why you're doing this?" Vaako asked, scowling, and then he spat out a mouthful of blood onto the floor at Riddick's feet. 

Riddick knew exactly what Vaako thought he was doing. It wasn't like he'd shut his damn fool ears the whole time he'd been there with the fleet before the not-Furya fiasco and it wasn't like he was dumb as a post, so some of the shit his advisors and his women and his First Among Commanders had said at the time had gone and lodged itself between his ears whether he much liked it or not. He knew what Vaako thought this was because he'd seen the look on his face when he'd fucked him up with his fists and then put him in chains, three weeks ago by then. He'd looked like he couldn't believe Riddick was doing this, like he couldn't believe he'd paid enough attention to all the lectures on Necromonger law and lore to even know he could. 

The thing was, Vaako's position as First Among Commanders was one protected by a law that meant once offered and accepted, that position was his for life. To strip him of that position, there was only one legal route: an official challenge. The Lord Marshal had thirty days in which to break his First; if he failed, the First retained his previous position, immune from further challenge; if he succeeded, the First became the Lord Commander's private property, to do with exactly as he pleased. 

"Am I not loyal enough to you?" Vaako asked, his voice muffled as he wiped his mouth with the back of his bare hand. He smeared blood across his cheek with it. There was already blood smeared across his teeth. 

Riddick moved, sauntering closer to where Vaako was, still kneeling on the floor. "You really think I think you're loyal to anyone except yourself?" he replied. 

"I think you know better than that."

"I think maybe purification knocked a few of your screws loose." 

"I think you know I didn't do what you think I did."

Riddick snorted, amused, as he walked a slow arc around behind him, just as far as the chain that connected Vaako's metal collar to the wall chamber wall. He tugged on it lightly and Vaako's back arched, Vaako's head tilted back. 

"If I think you did what you think I think you did, how exactly can I _know_ you didn't?" Riddick said, but he didn't let him answer. He unlocked the chain from the wall instead. He wrapped the end of it around his fist and he pulled. 

He knew what Vaako thought he was doing. He'd been fucking him up on a daily basis since the day he'd gotten back to the fleet, beating him down, beating him bloody till his own damn knuckles were scraped raw, and Vaako thought it was because he'd challenged him. Vaako thought that he was trying to break him. He'd kept him chained to the wall in the Lord Marshal's rooms, chained to the wall in what was pretty much his bedroom, let the guys he screwed watch him slap him so hard across the face that he split his lip, let them watch him wrap Vaako's long braid around his hand and pull back his head and lick his bloodied throat. Vaako thought he was trying to break him, so he could find himself a new First. Vaako thought he didn't trust him.

Riddick pushed him down. He'd kept him stripped down to his bare skin 'cause that had seemed best somehow, simpler to clean him, easier to see if he'd gotten hold of a blade to try to fight back even though they both knew that was against the rules of the game Vaako thought they were playing. And Vaako had looked so damn defiant throughout, like it was just another part of the challenge, like Riddick thought stripping him naked for everyone who came into the room to see would embarrass him so he'd decided it wouldn't. Still, it meant when Riddick pushed him down to his hands and his knees, when Riddick pushed Vaako's knees apart, Vaako was even more exposed than he had been before. There were no clothes to get in the way.

"Do you honestly think this will make a difference?" Vaako asked, though the strain in his voice said maybe it did. 

Riddick went down on the floor behind him. He ran his hands over the bare curves of Vaako's backside, gripped his hips, ground his still clothed crotch against him. 

"You tell me," Riddick said, then he licked the pad of one thumb and he trailed it down between Vaako's cheeks. He rubbed a slow, blunt circle around the rim of his hole. He felt him tense, but he knew he wouldn't struggle 'cause he never did - he was always stoic in the face of whatever it was that Riddick did, whatever new humiliation Riddick could dream up for him, like the challenge he assumed this was required it of him, or maybe if he struggled once he'd _always_ struggle. Maybe he thought the struggle was what would break him. 

Riddick unbuckled his belt. Riddick slicked his cock with oil. For a people who didn't believe in natural procreation, he'd found the Necros had a pretty damn stunning array of stimulants and lubricants and paraphernalia - Riddick had always found it kinda ironic, how people who worshipped death could be so damn into sex for sex's sake. He stroked himself just for a moment after that, the head of his cock pushed up snug against Vaako's hole, and then he thrust forward. He pushed into him. He pushed straight in, deep, made Vaako make a kind of strangled noise that was at least as much pleasure as it was anything else at all. 

He pushed into him. He pulled back out and he did it again. He pushed hard, the slap of skin to skin making him arch his back and push in harder and Vaako clawed the ground with broken, bloody nails. Vaako pushed back against him, fucking bewildered. Riddick could practically hear the wheels turning in his head: was there a stimulant in the medical kit they'd used to suture his old wounds, in the water they'd used to clean him? there had to be one, but where? Vaako pushed back and he groaned louder and Riddick met him, deeper, _harder_ , again, his skin flushed, his heart racing. Vaako didn't want it but he for damn sure _wanted_ it even so; that just made it all the better. 

And when Riddick was done, once he'd thrust in one more time, balls deep, and come in him, once he'd pulled out and tucked himself back in, he tugged Vaako's head back, he pulled him up off his hands till he was there just on his knees, till he leaned back heavy against Riddick's chest. He wrapped one hand around Vaako's cock and he brought him off like that, too, though he knew that was the last thing Vaako wanted. 

"I didn't give Krone the order," Vaako said, and Riddick turned Vaako's head, fingers tight at his jaw. He kissed him from behind, hard, tasting blood just for a moment. There was no stimulant; Riddick figured maybe it was muscle memory.

"Did I say you did?" he asked, as he pulled back. 

Vaako frowned. "It's not a challenge?"

Riddick raised his brows. "Did I say it was?" he asked.

"Then why are you doing this?"

Riddick rocked up to his feet. He shrugged. "Pretty much just because I can," he said. 

He called in the guard in from outside the room. He tossed him the end of the chain.

"Take him," Riddick said. "Purify him. Just the last three weeks." 

Vaako's eyes went wide. In that moment, he understood. Right then, Vaako knew there was no challenge. Vaako knew Riddick wasn't trying to break him. The only thing he didn't know was how many times he'd wiped his memory of those three weeks, and how many times they'd started over clean. Riddick figured maybe one day he'd tell him, but this wouldn't be the day. Maybe in a month's time, maybe once he'd fucked his mouth and his hands and his hole twice a day for thirty days. Maybe thirty days after that, when he'd made him forget it all again. Every time with Vaako was just like the first.

The mistake Vaako made was assuming the fact Riddick knew their laws meant he'd ever condescend to live by them, or at least that he'd do it all the way. The mistake he made was thinking Riddick wanted to strip his position. The mistake he made was thinking Riddick valued honor.

Vaako was still his First Among Commander and nothing they'd done had changed that. For a challenge to be a challenge, it had to be declared; all he'd done was take him prisoner. There was no time limit on that at all, and his most dangerous rival was kept at bay.

But maybe, he thought, one day Vaako would break and he'd assume his life was Riddick's. And then the fun could really begin.


End file.
